1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective guardrail devices and more particularly pertains to a new protective guardrail device for preventing workers and tools from sliding off of a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective guardrail devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,481 describes a fence assembly that is attachable to an edge of a roof to provide a safety barricade for persons working on the roof. Another type of protective guardrail device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,076 having a plurality of hooks that are extendable into a roof and which may be attached to a fence with cables for the purpose of supporting the fence on the roof. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,227 having fence mounts that are attachable to the edge of a building frame. Still another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,880.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be attached to the bottom edge of a roof and extended upwardly from the roof so that a person is protected from falling off of the roof. Further, it is preferred that the device includes a mesh material that is attached to the roof in such a manner that any tools that may be drooped by a worker does not slide off of the roof.